10 Years Reunion
by Erra Tsuki
Summary: Updated! I do not know what was wrong with the previous post. A lot of error that I did not notice. Well, here's the fixed one. It is just a side-story after the end of the manga. Enjoy.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Bleach.**_

**10 Years Reunion**

"I'm Kurosaki Kazui. And I'm kind of a shinigami, too."

The gentle-eyed boy replied with a huge grin on his face as he transformed into a soul-reaper figure.

"Whaa?!"

The little red-headed girl was surprised to see the transformation of the human boy into the same state as she was.

"T-that's impossible! You can't be!"

"I can't…what?"

She jumped on the floor to face the orange-haired boy who was still kneeling and was facing backward.

"What the heck are you?!" She asked as she pointed the little sword on Kazui's face.

"I told you, right? I'm Kurosaki Kazui!" He said happily.

"I know that! I meant to ask-…"

The conversation was interrupted. The door was surprisingly opens, revealing a raven-haired woman with her partner.

"Ichika!"

The petite little girl fell her butt on the floor, surprised.

"O-oka-sama? And otou-sama?"

"What are you doing in here?! We were worried sick that you're suddenly gone from our sight! Next time if you do that again, I'll be having you weeks of training as a punishment, you got that?!"

"S-sorry, oka-sama!" She apologized as she ran behind her so-called father.

The red-headed adult smiled to his little girl, before he patted her on the head, "Your mother is right, Ichika. You shouldn't be taking off just like that without our permission. Never do that again, ya hear?"

Rukia crossed her arms on her chest.

"You know what, Renji! The reason she became like this, it's probably because of you keep pampering her too much whenever she does something like this!"

"H-hey, that's not true. I wasn't pampering her or anything. I was just merely…"

"Merely, what?"

"Um, well…" Renji sweat-dropped and backed away a little as his daughter still hiding behind him, and peeking over her upset mother.

They did not realized that they were being watched by a little boy who was happen to still standing there, looking like he was confused. The little boy tilted his head to the side a little. Question marks seemed popping out above his head.

Ichika finally remembered and rolled her eyes to the boy.

Seconds later, the two bickering couple noted the same thing.

That is when they finally saw Kazui.

Kazui noticed that they were watching him and nervously bowed.

"H-hello! Nice to meet you! I'm…"

"Kazui-chan!"

Before he could finish the introduction, another person entered the room.

Kazui's everted his gaze to the one called him.

"Oka-san!"

"My goodness, there you are! Oh, Kuchiki-san and Abarai-kun are here as well!"

Kazui ran to hug his mother on the leg. He seemed too happy when he saw his mother.

"Inoue? Is this…?"

Rukia pointed on the little boy.

"Oh, yes, Kuchiki-san! This is our son, Kazui!"

Kazui gave them the widest grin to the three families who were seen dumbfounded while looking at them. Except the little red-headed one who seemed confused.

"Your son? You mean, Ichigo's son? You and Ichigo's son?" Renji asked to confirms his hearing.

"Why, yes! Oh this must be yours, right? Hello there, what's your name?"

Orihime asked as she lowered her body to face the little girl who was still hiding behind her father.

Ichika stared at the woman with wide-eyed. She was spell bounded by beauty who greeted her. Orihime's long and auburn hair flowed down smoothly when she lowered her body to face and greets her.

A Slight blush suddenly appeared on her cheeks.

"I-I'm Abarai Ichika…"

Ichika replied shyly before facing down to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Oh hello, Ichika-chan! Nice to meet you! You're so cute."

Orihime smiled warmly to the girl. Ichika slowly lifted her head to face her again. She was once again amazed at how beautiful the woman in front of her. Renji and Rukia smiled to the scene before looking at each other.

"By the way, Inoue. You've gotten so much beautiful. It's been a while now. How many years has it been?"

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san. You look more charming than before, too. I love seeing you grown your hair, it's beautiful! Abarai-kun is lucky to have such beautiful wife as you are!"

The two married couple blushed by the compliment.

Renji cleared his throat, "So, this kid is Ichigo's son, huh?"

"Yes, Abarai-kun. Oh, please say hi, Kazui-chan." Orihime demanded politely to her son.

Kazui stood up straight and bowed to them.

"Hello! My name is Kurosaki Kazui. Pleased to meet you."

But for a few seconds, that was when they finally realized another thing.

Their gazes fell on the outfit Kazui was wearing.

"He's a…" Rukia eyes went wide, but soon, they went normal.

It was not a shocking thing to know.

This boy was Ichigo's son after all.

"Kazui-chan! I told you not to transform into shinigami if it's not necessary before, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry, oka-san. I won't do it again." Kazui pleaded softly.

He then changed to his normal human state.

Orihime smiled to her son and patted him on the head.

"Hm, what a good kid you got, Inoue. He seems to get little much from you, I see." The red-headed man complimented.

Orihime giggled, "Well, thank you, Abarai-kun. But you two got a good little daughter, too. She's cute, too."

Ichika blushed again.

Rukia sighed as she placed one hand on her hip, "How I wished she didn't have her father's attitudes, you know."

"W-what was that?! What are you implying at, Rukia?!"

Not long after that, came another person into the room.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought I asked Orihime to call you guys to go downstairs. Chado's turn to fight will be on in a minute now."

"Ah, Ichigo-kun. I'm sorry, I forgot about it."

"It's alright, Orihime. I was just wondering what are you guys doing up here."

Ichigo then noticed his little miniature, who was grabbing his mother's skirt.

"Hey there you are, little man."

"Otou-san!"

Kazui ran to his father happily.

Ichigo smiled as he lifted his son on his arms.

Orihime followed the smile. The scene was too beautiful to her. It is a scene that she had been dreaming ever since she finally knew that she loved the man in front of her.

"I gotta say, Ichigo. Your kid got your looks a lot."

Ichigo laughed, "No need to remind me of that, Renji. I know."

"Except the manners, though." Rukia said with a smirk.

Renji nodded in agreement.

"What was that, you midget?!"

"There, there now Ichigo-kun. Kuchiki-san and Abarai-kun are our guest today. We shouldn't be treating them like that." Orihime pleaded her husband to calm him down.

Ichigo finally calmed down, thanks to his precious wife.

He then let out a small sigh defeat.

"Sorry, Hime. You're right. Well, what are we waiting here for, let's go downstairs and watch Chado. Let's go, Orihime."

"Okay! Let's go, you guys." Orihime followed her husband downstairs.

The three shinigami's family followed suit after that.

They were all finally together on the living room.

The sodas and pop-corns were settled on the table.

Keigo was seen chewing the pop-corns and was sitting on floor, facing the big TV's screen rather too close. Tatsuki dragged him back by pulling his hair which made him spills some of the pop-corns he was holding.

Mizuiro was seen chatting with the twins while tapping on his cell phone.

Ichigo puts his son down to sit next to him and gesturing his wife to sit next to him so that he will be sitting on the middle. He then changed his son position by lifting him and putting him to sit on his lap.

Renji and Rukia did the same. Except Ichika who prefer to sit in between her parents.

The show they were watching is a boxing tournament and Sado was the main fighter of the program. He finally managed to get himself a decent career after graduating from college and after few years of working other jobs.

And now, he was a professional in boxing field.

To add a little bit of the notes, Sado had married one of his office colleagues two years after Ichigo and Orihime got married.

Not long ago, they received news from the big guy about he will became a father soon. The news brought a joy to Ichigo and the rest. He promised to pay them a visit to Karakura's Town after his first child is born.

After one hour watching the program, it finally ended. Sado succeeded the first three trials and will proceed to the semi-final that will be held next week.

Ichigo and the rest cheered happily for their big friend.

The show had finally over and the TV was let played without much of them paying attention to it.

They were back to their routines.

The rest of them greeted Ichika and were getting to know more about the little red-headed girl.

Ichika blushed a few times for some compliments she received from the human's family.

Keigo tried to give the girl a hug but was kicked on the face by Tatsuki, who stated that he was scaring the little girl with his ugly grin.

Ichgo and Renji were on their normal routines, bickering about who had the most stronger child, whereas the two so-called wives were happily chatting and telling stories of those events that happened for the past couple of years.

Kazui and Ichika were then seen normally talking to each other.

Kazui offered the pop-corns to Ichika and she slowly took it from him.

"Try it!"

"What is this?" Asked the red-headed little girl as she stared at the sticky and orange-colored thing on her hand.

"It's good, you know! Oka-san loves eating this! It tastes much better when you dipped them in the soda!"

"What is…soda?"

Ichigo, Orihime, Renji and Rukia watched their kids talking to each other.

They smiled.

"Boy, I didn't know Kazui inherited your kind of taste in food, Inoue."

Orihime giggled, "Well, he's been following almost everything that I ate, Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo and Renji flinched to their wives conversation.

"Why are you calling her 'Inoue', Rukia? She's my wife now, and her name is Kurosaki Orihime. Shouldn't you be calling her Kurosaki or by her first name?"

"I've wanted to say the same thing, Ino- I mean, Orihime. You were calling Rukia 'Kuchiki-san' again. She's my wife, and her name now is Abarai Rukia."

Orihime giggled, "Oh, I'm sorry Abarai-kun. I'm kinda used to the old times, even until now. But I'll try to change it, I promise."

"Just as what she said, kinda used to the old times. I'll try my best to call her Orihime from now on." Rukia told the orange-haired substitute shinigami.

"You better be." Ichigo solemly said.

"We'll bring this conversation later when the right time comes. About now, how is everything going on? Where's your old man, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"My dad is a sub-manager of a hospital in Tokyo right now. He's been away for two weeks now. So, right now I'm in charge for taking care of the business here in this clinic. Luckily Orihime is here to help me with few tasks."

"I see. So, he won't be home for long, I assume?" The raven-haired woman added.

"Yeah. But he said he'll come for a visit once in a while. He needs to see his grandson once in a while.

"How old is Kazui, Ichigo?"

"He's almost six now, Renji. Soon, we'll have to register him for a school. What about your kid, anyway? What was she doing upstairs while ago?"

"Not sure what she's doing up there. But I kinda felt a strange reiatsu coming from your old room the moment we arrived at your house." Rukia said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

Ichigo and Orihime silently looked at each other. A little tense was felt before Ichigo cleared his throat to talk.

"I know that reiatsu."

Renji and Rukia quickly glanced at the orange-haired substitute shinigami.

His wife who was sitting next to him gently placed one hand one her husband's.

"I'm sure you guys know about my son having a shinigami's power, which is related to mine, right?"

The two nodded silently.

"Last week, I brought Kazui to Urahara's for a visit. Urahara said Kazui have some kind of different power from any other shinigamis."

"You mean, Kazui inherited your shinigami's power, but the power he has now is a bit different than yours?" Rukia asked seriously.

"I wouldn't say it was different, but it seems like Kazui might have some kind of new additional to his shinigami power. I was guessing that it might be connected with Orihime as his mother who has a different power than mine, but apparently, Urahara-san said it's not as what I think."

"I don't really get it. Could ya explain about the strange reiatsu that we felt just now?" Renji asked.

It was few seconds of silence before Ichigo resumed his talk.

"That… It was the same reiatsu we felt 10 years ago."

Renji and Rukia eyes became wide and they were in a shock. They knew of whom Ichigo was talking about.

Orihime's grasp on her husband hand became tight and Ichigo returns it by caressing her hand softly, telling her silently that everything was going to be alright.

"You…you don't say…"

"Yeah, Renji. It was Yhwach…"

The air suddenly became tense.

A sweat was seen rolling down on both cheeks of the married-couple shinigamis. It is one fact that they finds hard to believe.

"But that's just impossible! You won the battle! For the past 10 years nothing has been reported about the remaining of that maniac reiaitsu!"

"I know, Rukia. I can tell the same. But, there is something I never told you guys before."

Ichigo turns to look at his wife worried facial and smiled to reassure her. He gave her a smile that told her that he will never let anything happen to their family or their friends.

Ichigo had always been giving her the same smile when everything seems tense or anything that is unexpected.

Orihime returned the smile before landing her head down on Ichigo's shoulder.

Finally, Ichigo averted his eyes to his precious little boy.

He admitted silently that he was terribly worried and upset about the thought that he will not be able to protect his family from anything that can harm them.

He did swear to his wife even before they got married.

_**-The End-**_

A/N: Well, I might not gonna continue this story. It is just a picture I got in my head after the final manga. I just want more of Kazui and his parents moment. Forgive my grammar. English is hard (cries in a cool way)


End file.
